metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kihunter
Tourian Uhh, they can't be found in Tourian a few rooms before mother brain. You're probably thinking of the super strong sidehoppers. Parkersvx90210 21:41, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Definitely. Unless the person who put that is using some Super Metroid mod, I am completely sure that there is no Ki-Hunter in Tourian. I know every spot that creature sprites are in the game, and that just isn't one of them. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:52, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Name So, Super Metroid calls these "Keyhunters". Do we have a more recent source for the article's name? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:34, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Weavel Hate to be doing all of these reverts today, but I'd like you to compare on the bottom of the Weavel page. The top of the head against the green caught my eye first, and then the hair/wings. I don't think this can be a conicidence, and just added it this week. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:43, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I'm still 110% positive it's coincidental, but it DOES have a slight resemblance, so I guess I can't make a case for removing that one, despite its complete lack of relevance to anything. Dazuro 10:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) I know how you feel, but the devs like to tie in earlier (even obscure) concepts like this. Check out Puddle Spore, Zebetite, and Diamont. I could give mounds of examples. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 10:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Spritesheet Is it really necessary/helpful to put that there? A single sprite would illustrate the point just as well, and it looks like absolutely nothing in thumbnail form. Dazuro 20:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Zoro/Ki-hunter relation In my honest opinion, i think the developpers/Sakamoto took the opportunity in Fusion to reveal us the fact that Zoros are indeed infant Ki-Hunters. My arguments that supports this are the following: (1). X parasites are known to modify for whatever reason their victims' DNA (one of the few exceptions to this are Ripper-X). When they do that, it is on the spot, as in the X parasite enters host and alters it RIGHT THEN and THERE. Other times, a second X comes along and further modifies an already-infected host (Skultera-X becoming larger is an example). Sometimes when killed, the X will immediately assume the form of another creature. If the X can do all of this, I don't see why they would need to take the time and effort to go through a coccoon/nymph stage simply to turn into another creature instead of making Zoros spontaneously change into a Kihunter. If Kihunters and Zoros were unrelated creatures, then both of them should have been present from the start and at the same time during Fusion, but instead, all Zoros molted into the flying bugs. Finally, when Zoros are killed, why not change into Ki-Hunters on the spot if they were unrelated? (2). These X infected creatures (or sometimes they're X that are mimicking the creatures), despite being mutated, still exhibit normal patterns, behaviors so to speak if left alone. Sidehopper-X are still seen jumping on ceilings, Geemers still crawl slowly on the ground, Wavers still fly zigzagging, etc. This means that when the parasites turn into Zoro-X, they start living their lives as TRUE Zoros, and everything that comes with it. The fact that they change into coccoons and then molt into the flying pirates, has to be a built-in ability, something that comes along with Zoro DNA. When they assume the creature's form, they will eventually go through the metamorphasis stage, since they are now imitating the worms' natural behavior. This is the only reason an X parasite would go through this transformation instead of simply assuming the form of Ki-Hunters. We all know that Metroid games never explicitly confirm information in-game, instead they leave out hints and bits that allow the players to piece together. I feel that Sakamoto did the same thing here in Fusion. I would like to hear people's opinions on this. (Latinlingo 00:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC)) Wrecked Ship Does anyone think that the Ki-hunters came from the ship in Super Metroid? Because they're supossedly from another galaxy and the wrecked ship came from a crash so... 15:12, August 17, 2010 (UTC)